


Night

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Kihyun habits to check on Changkyun before he sleeps





	Night

I'm home”Kihyun went inside his dorm to find it unusually quietbut it was 3 am so Kihyun wasn’t surprised. After make sure everything the shoe rack is neat he walked inside andfound his leader was sitting down in their living room watching TV

“Yo”Hyunwoo smiled gently to his Boyfriend

“Why are you still awake? It's 3 am”Kihyun frowned but walked closer to the older and kissed him on his lips “and why this young man here sleeping without blanket on”Kihyun lowered down his voice when he saw Jooheon already sleeping curled up on the sofa beside Hyunwoo

“Uh, I didn't even notice he is already sleeping. 10 minutesago we were still talking about the movie”hyunwoo scratched his head while kihyun rolled his eyes

“I'm sure it's been more than ten minutes I know your habit when watching movie”

Kihyun was thinking for a moment whether he should just let Jooheon sleep on the sofa or woke him up he chose the latter

“Jooheon wake up, go back to your room and sleep” Kihyun frowned when the Younger still didn't open his eyes “Ya! Jooheon!”He shook the younger's body force Him to open his eyes

“Why don’tyou let him sleep here”hyunwoo said while looking at the scene

“He will catch cold the next day or backache, he's not as strong as you so be quiet”kihyun glared at Hyunwoo and changed his focus back to Jooheon when the latter finally woke up “your room, now”

“Let me sleepnhere im too sleepy”Jooheon whined but Kihyun didn't even waved

“No, don't argue, your room - now. Or else I will bother you whole night”Jooheon grumbled for a moment before he stood up and walked sleepily back to his bedroom, Kihyun let out a relief sigh after that Glad that he didn't have to spend so much time to argue. He was about to sit beside Hyunwoo when he noticed there was another person still watching TV happily and of course Kihyun couldn't let it go

“Ya Chaehyungwon do you know we have flight tomorrow?”Kihyun frowned when Hyungwon just nodded his head but his ehes still on the screen

“Do you think you can wake up tomorrow?”

“I can”

“I will pour whole bucket of ice to you if you don't wake up on the time I wake you up”Kihyun threatened Hyungwon which made the younger immediately stood up and left the room after told his 'parents' goodnight “and why are you chuckling there by yourself when I was struggling with them?”Kihyun asked the leader

“It's kind of fun watching you in arguing with our kids”Hyunwoo chuckled and pulled Kihyun to sit down beside him “you look so adorable”Hyunwoo said before he kissed Kihyun “and we should sleep too”Hyunwoo said after he looked at the time “my bed tonight?”Hyunwoo winked at Kihyun

“Sure but don't do anything funny we have early flight tomorrow”Kihyun said before he stood up from the sofa

“It's not funny, it's called fun”Hyunwoo laughed quietly when Kihyun threw a pillow to him “let's go”Hyunwoo said and Kihyun let himself be pulled by the older to his bedroom

“Wait!”Kihyun stopped walking suddenly

“Why?”

“I need to check on Changkyun first”Kihyun walked to his shared bedroom with the maknae with Hyunwoo following him behind. Kihyun put his index finger on Top of his lips signaling the leader to be quiet, he opened up the room quietly and walked closer to Changkyun's bed, Kihyun picked up the dumped blanket on the floor and put it gently covered Changkyun's body, the youngest snuggled his body to the blanket, feeling the warmth even though he was still sleeping. Kihyun smiled fondly and stood up, didn't notice that Hyunwoo was watching the scene with a smile. 

Kihyun didn’t say anything and just went out with the leader and closed the door as quiet as he can

“You always overthinking about him, he is fine Kihyunnie” Hyunwoo said once the door was closed

“Can’t help about it, you know how heart breaking it was when he said he’s the best with being lonely and when he cried alone in the dark when I was just not even one meter away from him” Kihyun sighed “And I will always feel sorry about it, I want to make sure he’s alright and comfortable, at least when he’s sleeping” 

“He will be fine, because he has the most caring ‘eomma’” Hyunwoo joked trying to break the tension and successfully brought Kihyun out from the dark thoughts

“Yeah appa thanks for the encouraging words” Kihyun rolled his eyes and laughed silently with Hyunwoo

“Sleep?” Hyunwoo asked when Kihyun yawned

“Sleep” The younger smiled and this time he let himself be dragged by Hyunwoo to his bed knew he would sleep well beside his boyfriend and knowing Changkyun was sleeping well too


End file.
